User blog:Puddinginthesky/Who Really Deserves Their Own Book?
Okay, so I've seen the list of characters who everyone thinks deserves a book. You know, it's nice and all that Bella and Edward get four books, but I believe that there are other characters who need a book to voice their hardships. K, here's my personal list: #The Volturi #Carlisle #Eleazar #Jasper/Alice #Emmett/Rosalie And my list of people who do NOT need a(nother) book: *Renesmee *Bree *Riley *Charlie *Jane and Alec (dude, they'd be with the Volturi) *Seth *Pretty much EVERY OTHER CHARACTER THAT WE KNOW EVERYTHING ABOUT. *Bella and Edward Okay, I'm gonna present my case for the following characters: the Volturi, Carlisle, Eleazar, Jasper/Alice, Rosalie/Emmett. *'THE VOLTURI: '''Okay, here's the thing, the Volturi are THOUSANDS of years old, right? So, they've experienced everything from the rise and fall of ancient Greece and Rome to the end of the Cold War. What I love is the history embedded in their past and the drama it creates. Imagine a story that begins in Ancient Rome, showing the transition of an ambitious young dreamer to a horrific vampire. We see Aro changing each member and we learn the key roles of their personality and powers in the Volturi. I think Caius may have changed a few of them... There would be tangled love affairs - think Aro/Renata meets Sulpicia/Felix - with high running emotions. We see the leaders arguing over life or death situations. Maybe we'd see why the Volturi make their laws and why they refuse to give second chances. We'd see Didyme's murder at the hand of her brother and the toll it takes on Marcus. We'd learn Felix's actual feeling toward Bella and whether Jane has a crush on Aro. Maybe we'd see Caius' loving side... And why the wive are so important. I see Sulpicia as an Atia of the Julii character. Imagine the stress that comes from keeping such an empire up and running for centuries, Aro must crack sometimes. There's so much possibility. Plus, Meyer gets a chance to redeem herself by showing us just how blood thristy her vampires can be. *'CARLISLE CULLEN: 'This guys has traveled the world I bet - or Europe, at least - in his quest for answers and others like him. Surely there were times when he felt at a loss, alone in the world. He probably had strange encounters wit humans. When did he meet Alistair? What was the nature of his relationships with Aro, Alistair,.. Edward? Did he love his father? Was he loved in return? Was he a failure to him? What immortal children did he see? What did he learn from Tanya? Aro? And, how did he mangae to keep to an all animal diet? Carlisle seems perfect from Bella's description but what does she even know about him? This book would give us key knowledge on the tie he has with the Denalis, the Volturi, and his family members? All this and MORE could be answered. *ELEAZAR: He's equipped with an amazing ability, and - based on my fanfiction mind - lived through the beautiful ear know as the European renaissance. I see him diligently working with the Volturi, being pivitol to them, then being lured away by an innocently beautiful Carmen. He obviously experienced a lot, and his book would be a dazzlingly sophisticated love story. *JASPER/ALICE: We learn the horrors of war and early 20th century asylums. I imagine Jasper coming from a lovely little Southern family, and Alice coming from one that hid her from the world. I mean, her father would have lashed out at her daily, kept her locked in the attic. Her only solace would be in her little sister who loved her unconditionally. Then, at the asylum, she'd have a love for the mysterious man who was kind to her when she needed it most. Jasper would live in constant battle, being emotionally abused by Maria for her own purposes. Then, they both escape from those lives. We'd see Alice's search for Jasper, her wanders... I bet she knew Coco Chanel! Jasper would try his best to live in the modern world, but would fail frequently. Then, they'd meet and travel blisssfully to their new lives. *ROSALIE/EMMETT: We'd see Rosalie's uptown girl life and actually know everything she lost. Emmett's life would be explained, it's complex simplicity. We'd see how he got mauled, and how Rosalie found him. We'd know Rosalie's black bliss that she felt when she killed Royce. We'd see how they saved each other, in different ways. Imagine, ''"He called me his angel... But I'd still be a lost soul without him." So, yeah. They deserve books. Steph needs to wake up and smell the roses of ideas. If not, I'm buying the rights to the Volturi. Agree? Disagree? Your own opinions on the matter? Want me to go jump off a bridge? Want to go jump off a bridge? Category:Blog posts